Rise of the Tennyo
by cosmicwanderer
Summary: An interesting adventure lies ahead for Kagome and her companions after a vicious battle with Naraku. The journey ahead may be a difficult one, but with love and friendship they can overcome anything, right?


Kagome's hands clenched Inuyasha's broad shoulders. She swallowed the lump in her throat, focused solely on keeping her breathing steady. Glancing to her left she saw Sango and Miroku atop Kirara, their expressions full of anguish and uncertainty. A sigh escaped her pale, pressed lips. As they approached their destination, she could sense more of Naraku. It sent shivers down her spine. Filled with malice and hatred he had an insidious aura that became all too familiar to her.

Inuyasha ran at full speed, rushing towards his opponent. Kagome could feel his pounding heart and the blood pulsing through him. Today was the day. Naraku had all the shards but one; the one, single pink shard dangling around her neck. _How many people? How many people had to die because of Naraku's_ _conquest for power? Because of me shattering the jewel? _ She clenched the shard around her neck. Inuyasha came to a sudden halt, snapping her back to reality. Immediately she hopped off his back, readying her bow and arrow.

"How nice of you to finally join me!" Naraku sneered, his piercing red eyes scanned over them. "I'm looking forward to killing you all today, especially you Kagome."

"You won't lay a hand on her! We're putting an end to this today you bastard!" Inuyasha spat viciously.

A sadistic smile played on Naraku's face. "It's been nearly a year hasn't it? Every time you try to stop me you fail. I'm always ten steps ahead of all of you." Behind him were leagues of thousands of lesser yokai, swarming in a dense miasma filled void.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. He clenched cursed hand, ready to use his Wind Tunnel no matter the consequences. "Don't you dare monk! Grab your staff and get ready to fight, none of us are dying today." Sango huffed. She readied her hiraikotsu and nodded to Kirara, indicating she was to aid Miroku in the approaching battle.

Large gust of wind spiraled around the tessaiga, indicating Inuyasha's signature strike. Kagome assumed position, ready to attack as soon as the first move was made. This was the moment they'd all been waiting for, but she couldn't shake the distress that filled her lungs. It wasn't necessarily a fear _of _Naraku, but more so the fear of failure. The fear of losing. Everything they had all been through would be for nothing. She was sure everyone felt exactly as she did, because none of them had made the first move. Inuyasha who was always running headfirst into his battles was at a standstill, simply studying his opponent.

"Do you feel that Inuyasha? Your brother is approaching, and once he arrives we can finally get things started. Demon slayer," Naraku bellowed, zoning in on Sango," you give your team false hope. All of you will die slow, painful deaths. Much like the one I gave your brother."

Sango narrowed her eyes, and let out a fierce growl. Miroku placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get you riled up, you know that's what he wants."

Sesshomaru appeared next to them, bakusaiga drawn and ready for battle. "I'm surprised you aren't dead yet Inuyasha."

"Shut up bastard, I don't have time for you right now." Inuyasha looked to Naraku, and then back to his brother. "We need to hit him at the same time. Me with the Wind Scar, and you with whatever your baka sword does." Sesshomaru said nothing, only replying with what sounded like a scoff.

The miasma became denser as the demons slowly started to close in on the group. Thousands of gnarly worm bodied demons anxiously waited for their master's signal. Tentacles appeared around Naraku, and his eyes gleamed malevolently. "Byakuya! The dog lord will be your opponent. Do not fail me." His final incarnation appeared, kneeling before him.

"Yes, my lord." Byakuya looked to Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes. "I will get things over with easily."

"Demons! First one to kill the monk and the slayer will get a humanoid form." Naraku laughed as the demons lurched across the clearing, willing to do whatever it takes for more power. He saw Inuyasha raise his sword preparing to let his Wind Scar loose.

"Inuyasha, if you might not want to use that Wind Scar. My body can always be repaired, but I don't think Kikyo is so lucky. After all, she's only hanging by a thread anyway." There was Kikyo, badly beaten and naked. The only thing protecting her modesty were Naraku's tentacles wrapped around her body and mouth. Tears streamed down her face as muffled screams tried to escape. Inuyasha stood stagnant. His body began to shake violently and he jolted forward, Kikyo instantly became his priority.

Kagome gritted her teeth and fired arrows as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru was battling Byakuya, and with Inuyasha rushing after Kikyo, it was up to Sango, Miroku, and herself to fight the thousands of demons that started to swarm them. Pink streams of light flew through the air killing multiple demons with every arrow she let loose. She could see Sango to her left and Miroku to her right as they all were engaged in their own battles. Her arrows were able to purify a good portion of the miasma that tried to suffocate them, but it seemed as if there was an infinite amount of demons constantly trying to ravage them.

A large serpent demon broke through, and was headed straight for Miroku. Focusing on the demons in front of him he paid no attention to the snake preparing to lock its jaws into his back. Kagome pulled an arrow and aimed it towards the snake, successfully purifying it. The bright pink light got Miroku's attention, and as he turned to thank her his expression changed from gratitude to fear. "Behind you!" he yelled anxiously, and began running towards her.

Kagome tried to turn around, but she wasn't quick enough. Tentacles latched onto her ankles, causing her to fall face first as they swiftly dragged her away from her friends. Miroku and Sango attempted to chase after her, but their path was obstructed by more demons crowding their path. Wounds began to cover her body as she was brutality dragged across the rigid ground. Her hands became raw as she desperately tried to find something to grab onto, anything to stop Naraku from getting her.

She could see Sesshomaru, and she nearly called out to him for help but his eyes were white. He was simply standing there looking as he had been possessed. Byakuya stood in front of him, with a red lotus flower in his hands. "SESSHOMARU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" she called out, tears falling. Byakuya looked to her as she continued to be dragged away, and smiled.

"He can't hear you, he's dreaming. Besides, you should worry for yourself. You are the weakest member of the group." Byakuya watched as his master continued to haul the girl towards him. He almost felt bad for her. Her clothes were in tatters, and she was covered in cuts from the fierce velocity she was dragged. He looked back to his opponent.

"Mighty Lord Sesshomaru!" he taunted. Sesshomaru still stood in front of him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I knew I could never beat you on combat. So I decided to try something a little different. This is my Akumu Lotus, the nightmare flower. Everything has nightmares, everyone is scared of something. Even you, the killing perfection." He tapped Sesshomaru's forehead, only for a clawed hand to grab his hand and rip his arm off. Shock covered Byakuya's face as he reached for the sword on his back.

"As if some weak dream world could imprison me." Sesshomaru said as he slashed Byakuya with bakusaiga, and his body began to disintegrate. He could smell the blood of the priestess Kagome, and he heard her cry out to him whilst locked in Byakuya's dream world. It was thanks to her he was able to come to. He slashed away at the swarms of lesser demons with ease. He saw the monk and the slayer fighting as hard they could, trying to make their way to Kagome through the demon hoards.

Sango wiped the blood from her head as she through her hiraikotsu once more, and she saw Miroku take a small breather as Kirara effortlessly took down masses of demons. They were doing their best to get to Kagome, but it seemed like an endless abyss of demons. _Fucking Inuyasha! We talked about this. He knew Naraku would use Kikyo against him. And still he took off…for a dead woman. _Sango fumed silently as her large boomerang made its way back to her. Another wave approached them and she stood tall and ready, willing to do whatever it takes to save her dear friend. With her brother dead, her traveling companions were the only family she had left.

Miroku touched her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile that didn't reach his eyes. He, like her, was covered in cuts, but thankfully neither of them suffered any mortal wounds. The harder they fought the more the fatigue crept onto them. The first few demon waves had them nearing exhaustion, but they would not stop. They would do whatever it takes to get to Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw the humans persevere, despite their obvious wear and tear. There were hordes of demons between them and Naraku. Clutching bakusaiga, he appeared before Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. "Naraku wanted Byakuya to merely stall me so he could separate us. Inuyasha is on the other side with Naraku and your priestess, as well as the dead priestess. He wishes to play games with Inuyasha. Who do you think Inuyasha will save?" Sesshomaru rushed forward, easily taking out the demon masses with his blade.

Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara, and she flew at full speed through the path Sesshomaru cleared for them. Miroku could feel how tense Sango's body was. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to comfort her. They both knew the answer to Sesshomaru's question, and it wasn't Kagome.

* * *

Naraku laughed as Inuyasha swung recklessly. "You have always been so easy. So predictable. Look at how fast you leave your 'pack' behind for a dead woman."

"I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit! Kikyo, I promise I'll save you!" Inuyasha yelled out. One of Naraku's tentacles pierced his thigh, and sent him flying backwards. He brushed off the pain, ready to lunge forward and do whatever it took to save Kikyo. However, the smell of Kagome's tears and blood caught his attention.

"Our guest of honor has arrived!" Naraku said, as he revealed a bloody, battered Kagome. The front of her body was covered in gashes, her school uniform merely rags and tatters, and the jewel shard dangled around her neck. "I'm going to give you a choice Inuyasha. Give me Kagome and the shard, and Kikyo will be free. _And _I'll let your pitiful comrades live, as well as your troublesome brother."

"Like I'd believe anything you say!" Inuyasha screeched as veins popped out his neck.

"Ouuuu, someone is angry! It's a simple choice Inuyasha. If you don't choose, I'll crush them both to death with the next step you take." Naraku wrapped more tentacles around both girls, and Inuyasha could hear the cracking of bones.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He dare not move, for Naraku was serious with his threat. If he saved Kikyo, Naraku would have Kagome and the final jewel. But Kikyo had been given a second chance at life, and she deserved to live.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha just looked between the two of them. Tears streamed down her face. She knew he'd pick Kikyo, but she was more concerned about the sacred jewel shard. Would Inuyasha really let Naraku have the sacred jewel? Her bow and arrows were long gone, scattered across the battlefield as Naraku pulled her to him. She looked down to her shoulder where blood oozed out continuously from a stick that had gotten stuck deep in her arm.

Kikyo's muffled screams caught her attention, and Kagome noticed something off about her. Since Kikyo had half her soul, she was able to detect her presence. This Kikyo had _no _presence. Did Inuyasha not realize this? "That's not Kikyo!" she yelled to no avail. With Naraku's tentacles around her mouth Inuyasha heard nothing but muffled screams.

"Kikyoooooo!" Inuyasha said as he made his way towards her. He was determined to trick Naraku. He'd save Kikyo first, then he'd save Kagome. Naraku flung Kikyo across the clearing, and laughed heartily as Inuyasha chased after her. He gave Kagome a hard squeeze with his tentacles and released her, and her body crumbled to the floor.

"It would seem he made his choice." A cloud of miasma encircled them, and Naraku walked towards her. Kagome couldn't even see the battlefield through the impenetrable barrier. He was only a few feet away from her and the jewel. She had no weapons, and her body ached all over. The tainted jewel sat in the bottom, left side of his abdomen, and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Kagome, Kagome. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can give me the shard, and I promise you a quick death after I have some fun with you." He placed a hand atop her head and licked his lips. "Or I can make you suffer." Her body began to shake and he laughed. "Scary, weak Kagome. You can't even speak? I'm sure you're traumatized from what you just endured, your lover boy did just decide to have you killed. Haven't you known you were always just a pathetic imitation?" Kagome's left hand shot up, and a pink orb appeared as she attempted to break free. Naraku grabbed her wrist, effortlessly breaking it.

"Did you think such a pathetic attempt would work on me?" he growled.

"No, but this will!" She quickly pulled out the stick that was deep in her shoulder, and focusing all her power into it, she stabbed him in the abdomen. She knew he could restore his body, but _he _wasn't her target. The jewel flew from his abdomen, tainted and malicious, and once again shattered. Without the power of the jewel the barrier encasing her disappeared, and although he would repair his body, it would take time without the Shikon Jewel. Angry red eyes met hers as miasma circled around him. "I WILL MURDER YOU!" Naraku seethed, as he quickly retreated, obviously hurt from her blast.

"Kagome!" She could her Sango scream out her name, and she tried to stand unsuccessfully. Luckily she felt strong arms catch her before she fell. She looked up hoping to see Inuyasha, but it was Sesshomaru.

"Priestess, did you shatter the jewel once again?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome looked down, unsure what to say or do. Sango was at her side in an instant, and Miroku leaned down to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked, and she began to tremble, "I felt like I had no other choice. We couldn't let Naraku have the jewel. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed uncontrollably into Sango's chest.

"Lady Kagome, you did the right thing. We saw you trapped with Naraku, but even Sesshomaru had no effect on the barrier. You did what you had to do, and I think you proved yourself as the strongest member of our team today." Miroku said softly, placing a comforting hand on her. He removed his outer robe and covered Kagome with it. Not only was she nearly naked, but she was badly injured from the cuts covering her body, and her shoulder was bleeding continuously.

"The monk is right. It is much easier to recollect the shards instead of letting vermin like Naraku have it. It will be easier to kill him as well, since you nearly rendered him powerless." Sesshomaru added as he turned his back to them and faced his brother, who was anxiously running towards him.

Inuyasha immediately went to Kagome, only to be met with cold looks from Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and even Kirara. He flattened his ears to his head, and downcast his eyes. "That Kikyo was a puppet, made out of clay. As soon as I got to her tentacles came out her body and held me in place. I know I messed up. Kagome, I'm so sorry… I promise I had a plan to save both of you… and I…." he was cut off by a hard punch in the face by Miroku. Shock replaced the anger that was on Sango's face, and even Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"We talked about this yesterday Inuyasha! We all _knew _Naraku would pull a stunt like this. You were supposed to push forward with Sesshomaru, the both of you were to handle him together!" Miroku thundered. "But instead you ruin the plan, chasing after a fucking puppet! YOU ruined everything! Look at Kagome! Look at what happened to her because of you! And she had to make a hard choice while we all watched like an audience outside Naraku's barrier. We needed red tessaiga, but where were you?"

"Miroku, please…" was all Kagome said as she passed out. Inuyasha walked closer only to be met with silence.

"I can bring Kagome to Kaede." Inuyasha said. "I know I fucked up…there's nothing else I can say! If that was Sango wouldn't you run to her?"

"Not if she was already dead." Miroku walked towards Sango, and they carefully picked Kagome up and placed her atop Kirara. "Sango will bring Lady Kagome back to Kaede with Kirara." Sango held Kagome and Kirara flew off eagerly, ready to get Kagome to safety. Miroku shot another look of anger towards Inuyasha and took off in the same direction.

"You failed your pack Inuyasha. You left everyone behind to save a toy. Father would be ashamed." Sesshomaru took off as well, leaving a sad Inuyasha behind. A smirk played on his face as he watched Inuyasha wallow. _Foolish mutt. His pack will forgive him eventually, but he failed them. _

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


End file.
